


第二次还是输

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Betting, M/M, Spice, chaparajos, french window, windowsill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于Chris打赌打输以后，不得不穿上情趣皮裤的故事。关于题目，不知道大家还记不记得年初那一篇《慕斯蛋糕》，算作第一次打赌，这一次是第二次。【ps.不要问我会不会有第三次，我觉得他已经很可怜了！】</p>
            </blockquote>





	第二次还是输

**Author's Note:**

> 《慕斯蛋糕》：http://inorganicsalt.lofter.com/post/1d1a8fbc_a7ef3de

第二次还是输

By 花糕

Summary

这是一个关于Chris打赌打输以后，不得不穿上情趣皮裤的故事。关于题目，不知道大家还记不记得年初那一篇《慕斯蛋糕》，算作第一次打赌，这一次是第二次。【ps.不要问我会不会有第三次，我觉得他已经很可怜了！】

 

Chris拽了下裤子，他很少穿这么紧身的皮裤，通常都是宽松的牛仔裤或者没什么弹性的九分裤。皮质的面料包裹住两条腿，抬腿的时候能感觉裤腰往下滑，然后停在那个位置不上不下。

他花了很大的精力不去注意其他人怪异的眼神，还有几个人好奇的目光。

他一定是疯了才会跟Karl打赌。

“我赌今天Zach穿灰色的衣服。”

“不，肯定是深蓝色的。”Chris转着手中的笔，对着靠在他隔间挡板旁的Karl扮了个鬼脸。

他可是亲眼看着Zach穿深蓝色衣服出门的，这绝对错不了，Karl要给他买一个月的鸡肉泥了。

当Zach穿着灰色T恤推开玻璃门时，Karl都快笑到桌子底下去了，直到Zach路过脸色阴沉的Chris，才停下来，Karl坐在转椅上抹眼睛。

“怎么了吗？”

“没有，什么事情都没发生，Karl今天脑子出了点问题，别在意——嗷！”Chris吃痛地嚎了一声，Karl一肘子捣在他胸上。

“祝你度过愉快的一天。”Karl露出一个意味深长的笑容，然后伸手捂住要向Zach解释来龙去脉的Chris的嘴，金发助手在椅子里扭动着，最后只能不甘地看着Zach走进他的办公室，拉下百叶窗。

“你要不穿，我保证你一个月都吃不到鸡肉泥。”Karl松开Chris，心情愉悦地拍了拍小助理的脑袋，扣起西装倒数第二个扣子，迈着轻快的步伐坐回自己的位子。

Chris永远都忘不了Karl告诉他，输的人要穿皮裤——低腰款——还是情趣用品店买的。

“我不能穿这个！”Chris两只手指捏着皮裤的一角，颤抖地提起来，惊恐地上下打量它，“我会死的。”

“不不不，你不会死。”Karl摇摇头，给了Chris一个同情的眼神，“而且你只有两个选择，一，穿了它，我可以给你买鸡肉泥；二，你可以不穿，但是你这个月连肉都不能吃。”

在一个无伤大雅的玩笑和吃两者之间做抉择，Chris还是很有风度地选了穿上皮裤。

就像他现在这样。

这条裤子简直就是为他量身订造的（Karl可是去买了最小码，他都没想到还卖男款）。原本就饱满丰润的臀部，仿佛能弹出黑色的料子，还有为了情趣特意设计的拉链开口缝在了贴着股缝的那一条轴上，不同于皮革的感觉蹭在屁股的皮肤上，有些发痒发痛。Chris小声地呜咽了一声，在椅子里挪了挪位子。

他就这样坐一整天好了，Chris咬咬牙，打算给Karl打电话，让他帮自己带汉堡。

“你说什么？我在外面……你大声点……”从电话那头传来的声音十分嘈杂，Chris估计Karl在忙，就匆匆挂了电话。

他就要饿一天的肚子了。Chris悲伤地想，他觉得自己和那些美味的食物已经分离了好几个世纪。

Chris已经有一个早上没见到Zach了，他可以先把要审的文件放到Zach桌子上，然后把裤子换回去——Karl没那么早回来，也许去见客户了。

Chris像是为自己鼓劲，深吸一口气，抓起桌上的文件夹猛地站起来。趁隔壁的几个同事出去吃饭时，有些别扭地拧着腰走到了Zach的独立办公室前，那一条更加粗糙的布料磨着臀部，让Chris的腿一阵发软。他握上门把，忐忑地往下一按。

没有人。Chris咽了口唾沫，踮起左脚尖，身子向前倾着，把文件丢到了桌面上——

哦操。

Chris眼睁睁地看着蓝色的文件夹扫开Zach桌上的东西滑过去，带着一只笔砸到了地上，几张白色的A4纸可怜兮兮地露出来，散乱着。

没关系，Zach不可能在他捡东西的那几秒中进来。Chris有些艰难地弯下腰，他听见皮裤和皮肤摩擦时发出紧绷的声音，Chris感觉那条线在不停地往下溜。

“Chris？”

他被吓了一跳，扔下手中的东西，在站直身子的时候勉强压抑住了要从流泻出的呻吟。

Zach端着咖啡，立在门框边，直勾勾地盯着Chris。如果他的视线能透过Chris的白衬衫的话，会发现黑色裤子的上方没被遮住的缝隙。

“我只是来放文件的，抱歉。”Chris扶住了椅背，有点恐慌地向后退了几步，因为Zach已经冲他走过来了。

“你怎么没穿正装？”Zach捡起了夹子，目光停留在那条皮裤上，他感觉自己的太阳穴在突突地跳着。

“你这要打电话去问Karl了，我死都不会说。”Chris的脸慢慢红起来，准备推开Zach。

Chris的背撞上了玻璃，一只手撩起了他衬衫的下摆，在Chris挣扎着扭动时，被狠狠掐了把腰上的肉。

“嘿！这是白天！”Chris倒吸一口气，头向上仰起，磕到了玻璃窗发出不小的声音。Zach埋进Chris的颈间，一股好闻的味道溢满了鼻腔，Chris被他圈在窗户和自己中间。

“那你就敢穿着它来上班？嗯？”Zach的嗓音钻进他的耳朵，Chris颤栗着抓紧了对方的西装，以防自己滑下去，而Zach的右腿已经抵着他的裤裆，用一种缓慢轻柔到极致的速度磨蹭。

“我都说了这是Karl——”在Chris高声抗议时，Zach的手指探进了他的嘴，搅动着舌头，Zach满意地看着Chris脸上泛起潮红，难以控制地发出呜咽声。

Zach的另一只手开始解Chris衣服的扣子，靠紧他的胯骨，把他压在落地窗上，两个人的性器隔着布料贴合在一起。

“可是Karl今天去出差啊，你完全可以不用穿，他又不知道。”Zach拿出沾着唾液的手指，亮晶晶的液体挂在指尖，他朝身下的人露出了在Chris看来意味着即将要发生不好的事情的笑容，“还特意来我办公室？”

Karl去出差？Chris愣愣地看着Zach，他怎么不知道？

Zach的手继续向下摸索，微微抬起Chris的屁股，揉捏着丰满的臀肉，Chris的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，那双眼睛仿佛是浸在水中的蓝宝石。

Chris喘息着躲避Zach抚上胸膛的手，但揉捻胸前乳首的动作让他腰发软，不轻不重地刮擦还不能满足他，Chris低吟着挺动。

“你把帘子拉上……”Chris松开一只搂着Zach脖子的手，去够旁边的绳子，被Zach猛地翻了个身子，他的额头碰到了窗户。

Chris能感觉自己的阴茎在裤裆里胀大，但贴身的皮裤束缚得难受，喷在脖颈上温热的吐息让他浑身一震，不自主地轻哼了一声。

“你穿它来的时候怎么没考虑别人会看到呢？”Zach笑了一下，刷地拉开了拉链，指腹轻轻地搔着股缝，听Chris发出的嘤咛带着一声哭腔。“里面还什么都没穿？”

热度从他的脸烧到了耳根。

“因为穿内裤就会……就会很紧，我就脱了。”Zach将Chris的臀瓣捏成各种形状，但到最后都会弹回来，他开始想念白嫩的屁股上印上自己五指的红痕。

Chris呼出的气在窗户上糊了一层雾，乳尖顶着冰凉的玻璃，刺激着阴茎完全勃起，他焦急地去扯搭扣的手被Zach擒住。

“Zachary Quinto！”Chris气地向后撞Zach，但只不过让食指往里陷了几分。

Zach的手再一次伸进他的嘴里，透明的液体让四根手指都润过一遍。抵上Chris的臀缝时，在周边留下晶莹的痕迹，然后用磨人的速度撑开了臀瓣，直到露出渗出肠液的后穴。

Chris的呼吸急促起来，他们身处高层，从落地窗上望下去，来来往往的行人和车辆从他眼前过去，虽然都在赶着上班或者吃饭，但保不齐会有人抬头看。

羞耻感和快感交融的刺激让他眼前开始模糊，当Zach的两根手指都顶进不规律收缩的穴口，发出了啜泣声。

“你放开我……”Chris的肩膀颤抖着，无名指也加入进来，他的耳边是Zach的吐气，抚摸着腰部的手力度渐渐加大。Chris紧闭着眼睛，向后仰起脑袋，靠上了Zach的颈窝。

倏地所有的动作都停止了，Chris睫毛抖动着睁开眼，不解地偏着头看Zach。

“你要闭上眼就别想射出来。”Zach吻了吻Chris的眉骨，嘴唇贴着他的脸颊，一路吻到了嘴角。

无视了Chris愤怒地反抗，Zach指尖一挑，解开了扣子，然而放松一定的程度，情趣皮裤还是紧紧地挂在腰上。Zach掏出已经硬气的茎身，刮过溢出精液的前端，换来Chris细碎的低吟。当炽热紧致的后庭容纳下四根指头时，Zach开始抽插，每一次进出都会翻出一点嫩红的肉，然后又被卷进去，发出让人脸红的水声。

快感席卷了Chris，更大声的呻吟在办公室里回荡，眼前车水马龙的景象变得不太清晰，他莫名担心对面的人要是突然拉开帘子怎么办。

“嘿，Zach？我可以进去吗？”

Zach的阴茎已经顶在了Chris的屁股上，被压住的人绷紧了身体，手撑住玻璃窗，回头对着Zach做了个口型，但是他只是安抚地亲了下他的耳朵。

Zoe还在门外等着，里面没有传来声音，她又敲了几下。

Zach的顶进了Chris的穴道，他箍住Chris的胯部，舔舐着对方的耳垂，沉迷于他紧咬牙关不愿泄露出的情色的吟叫。

“Zach，Zoe还在外面……”Chris小声地提醒Zach，Zach的手指撸动他的勃起，Chris只能拼命压制住轻喘，在空气中硬起来的乳粒又被Zach拧在指尖，酥麻的感觉如电流般冲向小腹。

Zach没理睬他，腾出一只手掰开拉链，冰凉的金属在Chris的臀部划出一道痕迹，后庭夹着大力推进的阴茎收缩了一下，Zach扣住他的腰，将他整个人挤上了窗子。

Zoe在外头等了快两分钟，都没有得到回复。她瞄了眼手表，坐到了离Zach办公室最近的位子。这个相当重要的文件必须第一时间交给上司。

Zach咬上Chris的脖子，一股血腥味充斥在口腔里，对方嘶声着瑟缩了一下，在Zach找到那个区域时，发出了愉悦的呻吟。

“唔……快点……”Chris的阴茎蹭上了玻璃，留下一道水渍，那条皮裤还是顽强地待在他的屁股上，撑得紧紧的。

Zach反复研磨过Chris体内的点，身下的人几乎被情欲点燃，生理泪水冲出眼眶，挂在了脸颊上，Chris尝到了一丝苦涩的咸味，在高潮的时候，Zach掰过他的脑袋，吞下了难以自持的尖叫。

还在高潮余韵里的Chris靠着落地窗软下身体，Zach托住他的臀部，把阴茎从还在痉挛的后穴里不舍地退出来，白色的液体顺着黑色的皮裤向下淌。

Zach笑着看了眼不满地瞪着自己的Chris，然后把纸巾递给他。

“拉链。”Zach在Chris愤愤地把纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶要走的时候叫住了他，“还有落地窗。”

“你自己解决！”Chris把手伸到后面，快速地拉起来，把射在玻璃窗上的精液丢给Zach处理。

“Chris？”用力旋开把手的Chris差点撞上了Zoe。

Chris急忙回头看了下Zach，而他还是无动于衷地站在原地，那团液体还留在玻璃上。

“你等一下！一下就好！”Zoe对着猛地拍上的门板翻了个白眼。

过了两天后，Karl飞回了纽约，除了收获某个人的一顿打，还有一顿丰盛的晚餐。

「你在哪里买的？-ZQ」

Karl盯着手机愣了足足十分钟。

「你小子对Chris干了什么！-KU」

「需要知道细节吗？-ZQ」

Karl锁掉屏幕，恼怒地拍了路过的Chris脑袋一掌。

“谁叫你跑去他办公室了！你给我解释清楚！”

Karl这辈子都不想跟Chris打赌了。

END

 

删掉了一段，因为可能会重复，悄咪咪地告诉你们，删掉了Zach用钢笔给Chris做扩张的那几段。


End file.
